The Final Straw
by PRC123
Summary: Naruto left his village. Chaos ensues. Full summary inside. Warning, Will contain the following: Yaoi/Slash, Language, Violence, Most likely hot boyXboy smex, Sakura & Karin bashing. You have been warned
1. Summary

Summary:

Naruto was tired. He was tired of never being enough. he was tired of no one being bale to see past the Kyuubi inside of him. he was tired of almost dieing for a village that would never want him. So after overhearing a conversation pertaining to his imprisonment, he leaves the village, promising to never look back. That won't stop Konaha from trying to find him.

Along the way he meets a peculiar little girl with abilities that surprise even Kyuubi. Not to mention his encounter with Team Taka and a very certain sexy emo. Naruto's life spins out of control as he's hunted by his old village and the Akatuski, trying to make sense of the changes he's felt since his merge with the Kyuubi, the little blond girl who was hated almost as much as he was, and his feelings for his ex-best friend.

So that is the summary for this fic. The idea popped in my head while watching The Lion King. Don't know why but the phrase Hakuna Matata sparked everything. My head works in mysterious way. Read on if you like, if not the go the f*ck away. HEHEHE love all my fab. readers and reviewers. Remember, feedback is like gold, shines and fun to look at! :)

Ja Na


	2. Chapter 1 The first step

**So People have been stealing my Internet and its been full of viruses and stuff. BLAH. So I password protected it making the password ChuckNorris. People stopped stealing my WiFi thingy XD. Only problem was I couldn't get back online DX. Just goes to show no one gets past Chuck Norris :P**

Naruto stood in the center of the hokage mountain deep in thought. He looked out over the village he called home. He waited for that feeling of joy when he looked out at it, But it never came. He didn't feel the same love and joy he used to feel. All he felt was lonely and sad. How could he have called such a place home? It had practically destroyed him a thousand times over.

'**Kit? What are you thinking?**' Asked Kyuubi from deep within the reassesses of his mind.

'_Just wondering what I saw in this place for so long_.'

'**What do you mean?**'

'_What made this place seem worth protecting for all those years? Wat made me fight so hard for something so cold and cruel?_'

'**It was how you were raised kit. You knew of no other way**.'

'_Yes. And look how that knowledge has treated me_.'

'**What do you want me to say kit?**'

'_Tell me I'm being stupid for even considering doing such a thing._'

'**So you wish for me to lie to you?**'

'_SO you agree with me?_'

'**Kit I have told you from day one this place was rotten to the core. Why would I change my mind now?**'

'_I don't know Kyuu. I guess I was always naive, wasn't I?_'

'**You were still a child. You are still a child**.'

'_You still think I'm a child Kyuu? AFter everything?_'

'**Kit. you will always be a child in my eyes. You are just a child who had to grow up to fast.**'

'_I don't want to leave._'

'**I know. This is your..was your home.**'

'_I will give them one final chance. One last chance to earn my trust. If not I'll be go. I'll leave and never look back_.'

'**Just remember kit. You've always got me if you ever get in a tough spot.**'

'_Thanks Kyuu. Means alot to me._'

'**Hmp.**'

Naruto jumped from his perch, landing firmly and gracefully on his feet, before turning back and walking into his village. he was greeted by a great many people. He had once again saved them from destruction and it had gained their temporary acceptance. But he knew all to well how fickle people were. One slipp up and it was all over. h would once again have to clean the graffiti from his home. He would have to fix the broken windows and heal his broken body.

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki has been the best thing to ever happen to this village and you know it!" yelled Tsunade through gritted teeth.<p>

"Tsunade. He is a demon. It will only drive this village into a place of darkness and despair. We can not allow it." Replied the elder Homura Mitokado.

"He saved this village so many times. How can you turn your back on him like this?"

"He was the one who placed our village in danger in the first place. This is the councils decision. naruto will be confined to the village once again. He will be stripped of his ANBU status and his place as your heir. This is final." stated the second elder Koharu Utatane.

Tsunade was beyond angry at this point. She was furious. It was like a PMSing Godzilla on steroids. It was one thing you never wanted to see. Suddenly the door opened behind her. She turned to see an emotionless Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get the mission you were going to give me today." He said simply. His face bore a mask similar to that of an Uchiha. It betrayed nothing. Not even his normally so open eyes gave anything away. But the hokage had not seen life in those eyes for a very long time and the simple thought saddened her greatly.

". Well its a pretty simple one.."

"No. I'm not taking the mission. I know what I'm doing. I'm giving up my ANBU status. Just like the elders want." The hokage's eyes widened. The elders smirked.

"Glad to see you have seen things our way boy." One laughed.

"We will just have you taken in for imprisonment and all will be finished."

"No. I think you miss understand me. I'm giving up my status because you can't be a Leaf ANBU if you don't belong to the Leaf."

Tsunade gasped. "Your leaving? But...You can't leave!" Naruto looked up at her coldly. "I can and I will. Now if you will excuse me I thinks it's time I head out." He turned to leave when suddenly a kunie knife flew out and buried itself into his shoulder. He flipped his head around and looked at Homura Mitokad who smirked triumphantly at him.

"Did you think one simple kunie could stop me? You must be joking." Naruto pulled the kunie from his shoulder and held it out for all to see. Suddenly he wiped it across his forehead, scratching a deep gash into the leaf headband sitting amongst the blond spikes. The action let out a loud, deafening sound and left behind a bright streak of crimson across the metal plating. Naruto grinned sadistically before throwing the kunie to the floor in the center of the pointed leaf that had been painted on the floor of the hokage's office. He looked over at the hokage, who was currently crying her eyes out. His spark gaze softened.

"It's not your fault Bhaa-chan. I just can't take this anymore. If it is any consolation, you are one of the only people who has trusted me through everything and continued to believe in me. I would say I'm sorry to go but I'm not. But I will say this. I'm sorry that our relationship must end here. I'm sorry that things didn't work out the way we planned but as the saying goes: everything that can go wrong, will go wrong."

Tsunade nodded at this, still crying. Naruto walked up and pulled her into a hug before pulling back and disappearing in a burst of smoke. Everyone sat around staring at the kunie he had left on the floor, not fully comprehending what has happened. Tsunade finally spoke.

"I don't think you two realize what you have done. You have just turned the most powerful and determined ninja against us. You have doomed the village. We will all die and I have no sympathy for you. I only have sympathy for the boy you broke. I will enjoy watching him kill you, as I know he will, when the time comes. It is what you deserve and so much more. Until then you must live with the guilt that you have broken the strongest person I know. You have doomed the village to perish at the hands of who was once it's greatest protector and you have no one to blame but yourselves."

**So that is the first chapter. What do ya think? Amazing, good, bad, so terrible you'r eyes began to bleed? Lmao. So next chapter introduces my OC *I love putting those in at random places. They are so much fun to play with* Anyway, if you have noticed I have more then one story going on. That is how I like it. I like ebimg able to pick and chose what I work on and when. I will probably have another story or two started. But I will never drop one. I might take it off to edit but I never abandon. Anyway phrase of my life: Hakuna Matata. It means no worries. I just watched The Lion King and i realized why I love that movie so much. The song is so much fun to sing. Kay ramble over.  
><strong>

Ja Na


	3. Chapter 2 The big news

**PRC-Hello Everybody! It has been so long sine I last updated. Why is that Naru-chan?**

**Naru-You had EOC's, finals, Color Guard, family stuff concering your grandfathers funeral and friend drama...  
><strong>

**PRC-Right. ANyway, I'm so sorry for not updating. As you can see by Naru's explination, I have been very busy as of late. All that crap can take a lot out of you...OMG I RODE A HORSE FOR THE FIRST TIME YESTERDAY! It was amazing.  
><strong>

**Sasu- So exciting.  
><strong>

**PRC-Sasu-chan, stop being a stick-in-the-mud.  
><strong>

**Sasu-What ever.  
><strong>

**PRC-Ignore him. he's just mad cuz I kept him from his naru-chan all this time  
><strong>

**Naru- XD  
><strong>

**Sasu- -.-  
><strong>

**PRC- So first off, I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed. That measn you guys : ForeverWildfire2.0, Bloodred 321, .Apples, and HinaLuvLuvChan.  
><strong>

**I also want to thank all the people who favorited or subscribed to m story. There are to many of you guys to type up, but you know who you are XD  
><strong>

**I want to especially thank HinaLuvLuvChan for very nicely giving me a swift kick in the butt to update, so this chappy is for you. Hope you guys like it. Naru Quick! Do the disclaimer.  
><strong>

**Naru-Aye Aye captain. PRC doesn't won anything. Except the plot bunny. His name is Sam by the way. She doesn't own me, Sasu-chan, or any character cept the currently unnamed OC. Enjoy  
><strong>

**Sam- *squeak***

**PRC-On with the show!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran for his life through the dense forest. Which was strange in itself because, as we all know, Uchiha's don't run for their lives. They walk at a brisk pace. A pace that can only be matched by that of Rock Lee and all of his ' brightly burning flames of youth.' Why he was 'briskly walking for his life' had something to do with the fact that three ANBU units were chasing him through Konaha forest, and the rest of his team was no where to be found. '<em>Damn Suigetsu and his eternally small bladder.' <em>Sasuke thought._ 'And you can curse Karin's need for make-up while you're at it.'_ It was fairly obvious that Sasuke was delusional at that point in time, or at least to him he was, because no Uchiha would have such petty thoughts. But let's curse the Uchiha pride later, shall we?

He quickly dodged a few in-coming kunai that would have hit anyone else in the head and killed them. After running for a few more miles, he noticed that he was no longer being followed. He had lost them somewhere down the road. He landed on a high up but still sturdy branch in a tall tree and stopped. Using a tiny portion of his still remaining chakra, he searched for any present sources that could be an enemy behind him. Feeling nothing, he dropped to the ground and leaned against the base of the tree. He was exhausted and needed rest. The base of a tree in the center of enemy territory was probably not the best idea, but as the saying goes 'sometimes, you have to throw caution to the wind.' He sat down and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A loud noise caused Sasuke wake up what must have been hours later, according to the aching of his muscles. He looked up towards the direction of the noise and was surprised to see a very bright head of golden yellow hair and the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen.<p>

"Morning teme. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Naruto grinned brightly down at the groggy raven haired teen below him.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke grumbled to him, slowly getting to his feet and stretching his stiff muscles.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied curiously.

"Before you even ask, I will not go back to Konaha." Naruto simply laughed at this.

"Wasn't even going to ask Teme. Anyway, as nice as it is speaking with you, I must be going." Sasuke's head shot up. Naruto wasn't there to bring him home? That was certainly a fist. The past three years of his life has been dedicated to bringing him back. What was with the sudden change? Had Naruto given up on him after all this time? The thought depressed Sasuke in a way he didn't understand, yet at the same time did. He knew that Naruto was going to be the last chance of going home. If anyone was going to bring him back, he knew without a doubt it would have been the dobe. It marked the end of an era for Sasuke.

"You're not here to bring me back?"

"Why would I do that? You clearly don't want to go home. Why should I force you?"

"It's never stopped you before."

"Well, I'm done chasing you. It's my turn to be chased down."

"What would I be chasing you for?"

"I'm sure it would be one thing or another, but it wasn't you I was implying that would do the chasing." Sasuke stared at the blond in confusion. _'What on Earth is he talking about?_'

"You aren't making any sense dobe. Speak common Japanese please."

"Wow, you said please. I'm amazed. Anyway, I'm making perfect sense. Trust me, you'll see here shortly. Only a matter of time. Now then, as much as I would love to catch up, I have got to get going. Got to finish my mission after all."

"What orders did the Hokage give you this time?"

"Oh, I don't take orders from anyone anymore. It's a nice feeling to be honest. Well worth the wait."

'_So he finally became Hokage?_' Sasuke though with an inner smile. '_About time_.'

"Congratulations dobe. I'm sure the village is very lucky to be under your law."

Naruto simply laughed again.

"I don't think that's the case Sasu. Anyway, Ja Ne."

Naruto sprinted off, leaving behind a very confused Sasuke. Instead of brooding over what the idiot could have meant, Sasuke continued his trek through the woods. He needed to catch back up with the remainder of his team.

Sasuke walked for what felt like hours alone. On any normal day, it would have been peaceful. But today seemed to be far from normal. Normally he would give anything to be alone with his thoughts. Today, he just wanted to stop thinking. His earlier conversation with Naruto kept appearing in his mind. He decided that being lost in thought as he was, he would not be able to keep up a very good guard, let alone find his team. He jumped back up into the branches of the trees and sat down. He closed his eyes and simply breathed, attempting to clear his mind. He began meditating and sorting through his thoughts and emotions. For a guy who didn't show very many, Sasuke had a lot of emotions. He started with Naruto giving up on him. The idea that Naruto would always be willing to take him back had been a constant part of Sasuke decisions. He constantly found himself second guessing his decisions in a very un-Uchiha like manner, which was quite a bother. The fact that Naruto was willing to take him back no matter what had, in a way, eased his conscience, which was very hypocritical if you thought about it because Sasuke had spent a majority of the last three years trying to break any form of ties with the blond. Did Naruto giving up on him mean he could no longer accept Sasuke? Or was it he simply tired of chasing him? Had he chosen to allow Sasuke to continue with his mission? Or was it he was simply waiting for Sasuke to come home on his own? Or was he simply waiting for him to make the final decision? Just trying to understand the dobe's possible thought process gave Sasuke a headache. Who knew what he could be thinking.

* * *

><p>The small sound of voices broke Sasuke from his thoughts. Curious, he crept closer to the voices. Looking out at the road ahead of him, he peered at the two figures that had stopped not far from him. One was a thin pink haired girl in a red and black Kunoichi outfit. The one next to her was an older male with silver hair and half his face covered. Sakura and Kakashi.<p>

"Sensei, do you think he went this way?"

"I don't know Sakura. I'd summon Pakun to help us find him, but he's too good for us to track. He hasn't left any sign of his presence. I'm not even sure if he was truly headed this way."

"We have to find him Sensei. We have to talk some sense into him!"

"What do you plan to say Sakura? What do you possibly think you can say that would change his mind?"

"Anything! That I love him. That I need him. That the village needs him. Anything to get him to come back."  
>'<em>She must be talking about me again. God, she is so annoying.<em>' Sasuke was turning to leave when he heard something of certain interest.

"So you'd lie to him? After everything he went through, you plan to lie to him?"

"I that is what it takes then yes."

"Do you honestly think he'll believe you? You've been in love with Sasuke forever. What makes you think he'd believe you had a sudden change of heart now. And the village? They hate him. They always have."

"I don't care! He can't do this!"

"Sakura, listen to yourself! Do you know how selfish you sound? He doesn't want to be here. Let him go."

"I can't! Don't you see Sensei? I'd be alone if he left."

"And he'd be miserable is he stayed. Face it. It's better this way. If you truly cared about him, then you'd let him go."

"So you're going to let that thing go? That monster? You're going to let him terrorize some other village?"

Sasuke flinched at both her hateful tone and the harsh words. Whatever happened had Sakura pissed. And there was nothing scarier then a pissed off Sakura. Well maybe Orochimaru when he's sexually frustrated, but Sasuke would rather not thing about his 'garden snake game' right now.

SMAKE

Sasuke flinched stared in shock at the bright red mark that now marred Sakura's childish face.

"How dare you!" Kakashi roared. "How dare you say that about a fellow comrade! About you're friend!"

"He was never my friend. He's a monster. A freak of nature. He deserves to rot in hell for the trouble he has caused."

Kakashi stared at her with obvious shock. Sasuke stared in confusion.

"Naruto Uzumaki was the greatest thing to come to this village and this team. The fact that you would say such things in disgusting. He's a comrade who has saved your life more times that I can count. He was willing to give everything for you, his life, his dreams, his everything. He cared so much for you and me and Sasuke and everyone else."

"He put my life in danger along with everyone else. It was he who almost killed me. It was he who killed hundreds of people. It was he who drove Sasuke-kun away! He deserves to die."

"You know what Sakura. You are a disgusting excuse for a shinobi. I'm glad he left the village. At least now he doesn't have to deal with ingrates like you and the other villagers."

Sasuke felt his heart nearly stop. Naruto had left the village? But it didn't make any sense. Naruto loved the village more then anything in the world.

"Naruto left the village?" Sasuke was surprised to hear his own voice. Kakashi and Sakura jerked around to look at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with obvious disbelief.

"Answer the question Sakura." He replied coldly.

"Yes Sasuke." stated Kikashi calmly. "He finally left. I'm not sure where he's going but I do know this. It was too much for him. He couldn't take the pressure of living for a village that hated him any longer. So he left."

Sasuke stared at his former sensei in disbelief. His heart was pounding at a mile a minute, so loudly he swore they others could hear it.

"That explains so much…" Sasuke sad, more to himself.

"Sasuke, are you coming home now? The demon is gone; will you finally come back to me?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Sasuke stared at her and laughed. "Come back? Are you kidding? The only thing that could have possibly brought me back just left. Why would I come back?"

"But Sasuke…"  
>"Sakura, you don't get it do you? The only reason I would even have thought of coming back, was for the dobe I call me best friend. But he just left. Now, there's absolutely nothing holding me to that thing you call a village."<p>

Tears sprang into Sakura's eyes.

"But Sasuke-kun! I love you! You have to come back to me so we can get married and have a family together, just like we always wanted before that thing came along a drove you away!."

"Sakura, Naruto actually made me second guess leaving. He was the only thing holding me to the village when everything else drove me away. Don't you get it? I can't be with you. I hate you, and that village, and all those damn people in it. I always have. The only thing that kept me there was him. I was actually thinking of coming back for him. It was a fleeting thought that I deemed impossible not to long ago, but now…"

Sakura was openly crying now.

"I don't understand. I thought. I- I thought..."

"You thought wrong." He replied coldly. "You just lost the only chance you had of me ever coming back."

Sasuke turned to leave when a calm voice spoke to him.

"Sasuke…"

He turned to look at Kikashi.

"You can't change my mind Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head.

"That's not even close to what I'm asking."

"Then what are you asking?"

"Take care of him. That's all I ask. Take care of Naruto. Don't let anyone hurt him again, or I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself. I mean it. I won't hold back like I normally do."

Sasuke stared at him, looking for any sign of a lie in his eyes. All the raven saw was complete sincerity.

"I will Sensei. Thank you."

Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke, but not just before hearing a final comment form his previous teacher.

"No Sasuke. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>PRC-So that's the chapter. What do you think?<strong>

**Naru-You lied  
><strong>

**PRC-What do you mean?  
><strong>

**Naru-OC? You said we'd meet him/her this chapter  
><strong>

**PRC-...I lied. You meet her next chapter  
><strong>

**Sasu-I'm confused. Where'd Naru go? Why didn't he tell me?  
><strong>

**Naru-Well...I-I uh..  
><strong>

**PRC-All in good time Sasu. All in good time.  
><strong>

**Sasu-I don't like to be kept waiting.  
><strong>

**PRC-Who re you, Sasori?  
><strong>

**Sasori-The hell?  
><strong>

**Naru-I'm sorry Sasu. I wanted to tell you. I just wasn't allowed  
><strong>

**Sasu-... -.-  
><strong>

**PRC-Sasu, sto pouting. Go screw your blond boy toy in the closet or something  
><strong>

**Sasu-...*Gabs Naru anddrags him off*  
><strong>

**PRC-Till next time my lovely readers. Read and Review please!  
><strong>


End file.
